So Damn Beautiful
by Kate22
Summary: A RAW Superstar and Diva make their own Kodak memories, before she goes away for her own photo shoot


Michael Murphy - NZ Idol runner up!! :) - Sings this groovy song. Hope you like it. This pairing would be a pretty cute one!

**_So Damn Beautiful_**

"What are you doing?" The blonde squealed as her lover lifted her up and carried her over to the king size bed in their hotel room.

"Well", the blonde man said, as he placed the leggy diva on to the bed, "I want to make sure that out last night together is perfect. I'm going to miss you, babe", he said as he lay down next to her, his fingers entwined in her golden locks.

"Oh, Chris", she signed, "It's only a photo shoot."

"Correction! It's not just a photo shoot, its the shoot for the Internet Babe of the Year." Chris grinned.

Stacy rolled over, so she could saddle her boyfriends hips. She leaned down and kissed him passionately on the lips.

As she broke the kissed, Stacy whispered, "So, Mr. Hi -Lite of the Night, how our we going to make this night unforgettable?"

Chris responded by lifting his head up and capturing her lips.

_You'll never know how pretty you are / But I can see the magic in your stars_

Stacy woke up and found that her boyfriends arms where no longer wrapped around her slender waist. Clutching the soft white cotton sheet to her naked body, Stacy sat up. She smiled when she saw that Chris had pulled up a chair and was sitting at the foot of the bed. In his hand he held a camera.

Stacy looked at him curiously, "What's the camera for?" she asked.

_Now there's something that I want to do / to capture this moment for you_

"Ya see babe, I thought we could have a own little photo shoot here. The only pictures I have of us are back home. I want to take some, so when I miss you, and believe me I will be doing a lot of that, I'll be able to look at them and remember this night".

Stacy smiled and grabbed her blue silk dressing gown at the end of the bed. She put it on and climbed out of bed.

"You want pictures of me?", she asked, walking over to the chair, her chocolate eyes twinkling.

Chris pattered his knee and Stacy sat down, he wrapped his strong muscular arms around her small frame.

"Of course I do. Your so damn beautiful", he whispered, kissing her check softly.

_I'm taking your picture / So I don't forget ya / You're so damn beautiful / Just smile for the camera / So I can remember / You're so damn beautiful_

Stacy pulled Chris up out of his chair and took him by the hand. She led him to the bed and patted a spot next to her.

"If you want to remember tonight, well, this is where we spent it!", she grinned, as she took off her robe, exposing her naked body, much to Chris Jericho's delight. Chris grinned at his girlfriends playfulness. He too, took his shirt and pants off. Stacy look the camera out of Chris's hand and noticed it was digital.

"Yay, we can have so much fun with digital", she squealed.

Stacy hugged Jericho's naked body as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Stacy held the camera out in front of them and pressed the shutter.

_The mystery of life surrounds you I know / For I just want to keep you so close_

"Oh, Chris, that's a really beautiful photo", Stacy said as she played with the camera. Chris smiled when he saw it. The picture showed the two entangled in each others arms. Chris was greatful that his arms managed to cover Stacy's breasts.

Stacy turned around and kissed him on the check.

"What was that for" He asked, grinning like a child in a sweet shop.

"I don't know", Stacy laughed, "Your just...... you!" She grinned, pulling him towards him, capturing his lips as they fell onto the bed.

**3 Days later **

_now black and white is all so clear / when I'm dying to have you right here_

Chris Jericho lay awake in his hotel room. He felt cold, lying in the king size bed alone. _Alone_, he thought. Stacy was on some tropical island doing her photo shoot and he was alone. Chris turned the covers of his bed down and went to his suitcase. He open up the compartment up and found the photos of his last night with Stacy.

He smiled to himself. Stacy didn't know that Chris had taken a few pictures of her while she was asleep. Her silky locks had fallen softly over her face and she looked beautiful. She looked like an angel. Chris corrected himself, Stacy was an angel._ I want her with me_, Chris thought sadly. He closed his eyes and dreamed she was lying next to him.

_I'm taking your picture / So I don't forget ya / Cause you're so damn beautiful / Just smile for the camera / So I can remember / That you're so damn beautiful / Yes you are_

**A week later **

Chris waited for the arrivals at the airport. He bit his nails nervously, anxiously waiting for Stacy's arrival. He smiled when he saw a leggy blonde walk through the arrivals gate. Stacy grinned as she spotted her boyfriend.

"Hey babe", he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey yourself", she replied, giving him a quick kiss on the check.

Feeling her body against his, made Chris melt. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Miss me?", she asked, playing with a strand of his blonde hair.

"Yea, I did. A lot", he admitted, starring deep into her eyes. His fingers gently stroking her check.

"Did the pictures help?" she asked, as the two broke their embrace and held hands while going to collect Stacy's luggage.

_Just one look is all I need from you / To get by_

"They did, babe", Chris said wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "They reminded me of how lucky I am to be with such a beautiful person".

Stacy stopped and turned to face Chris. A twinkle shone in her hazel eyes.

"I love you Stace", Chris grinned, cupping her face.

"I love you too,", she said, leaning forward and kissing him passionately .

As they broke the kiss, Chris breathed, "Now, that would of been a good Kodak moment."

Stacy grinned, as she leaned forward to capture Chris's kiss once again.

_I'm taking your picture / So I don't forget ya / You're so damn beautiful / Just smile for the camera / So I can remember / You're so damn beautiful _

So don't you know how pretty you are


End file.
